


Modern!Sean Macguire x gender neutral!reader

by Yehaw_DooMsDay



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehaw_DooMsDay/pseuds/Yehaw_DooMsDay
Summary: Modern!Sean Macguire x gender neutral!readerWord count: 5074Summary:Lets be honest, sometimes work sucks. So we all need a drink and a bite to eat. And treat yourself in some funWarnings:Alcohol, swearing, flirting.But very soft/ low
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Modern!Sean Macguire x gender neutral!reader

An alarm rang, alerting you that its time up for sleeping. Hitting a button to shut it up, you sat up. Only to soon sigh, its been an awful week. Work sucked any free time and replaced happiness with stress. For a couple of weeks you suffered some sleepless nights over stupid work drama.

However it's finally a time to be free from stress. Finally a weekend you relie on for your own sanity. And you wanted to treat yourself.  
So instead of a self made breakfast, you instead got a shower. Obviously to get clean, but to go out somewhere.

As soap was gathered on you, your thoughts busy themself in places you could eat. Which didn't last long for your thoughts enjoyed the therapeutic feel of water washing over you. As if the water cleansed the body and mind. For a long while, you felt stress free, anew. 

Sadly you forced yourself out. Getting dress in your average clothes to stay comfy. But realising you hadn't quite picked a place to go, you sighed out of frustration. Messing your hair with hand out of habit as well. 

"Screw it" grabbing the keys, and going inside the car. You just drove around the area. Which you never truly explored fully. Only knowing where the marts, mail place, bank and other important places are. But not knowing any smaller businesses. And today you weren't all too hungry for fast food.

So seeing a bar that promoted both drinks and food, you just went there. Parking with little thought. Until you saw the bar's name.  
"FR ES H A VOCA DO"  
Just like that one vine. You couldn't help but snicker, you pray that this is actually a good place to drink and eat though. Because that name definently speaks to you.

You chuckle a bit before you enter the bar that looked like a fancy cabin house. Then greated by warm welcoming air and an even fancier inside. It had cabin vibes but also looked like the coolest bar ever. But fansy.  
How is this place not popular? Honestly you were awestrucked no one ever talked about the place. Maybe it was the name.

"Sean! Early customer" Someone said from the kitchen.

"Aw shite. Sorry lass, gotta go, talk to ya later!"   
And soon a pale face greeted you, and the brightest grin.  
" 'n need of a drink?"  
Smiling back you nod, "Hm, I'll actually have water first aand your famous stew." Dragging the and, you did see the big menu and well their stew. Which was under popular.

"Alright!" The bartender cheerfully getting a glass of water. Then alerting the cook about the stew and hearing that same voice from the kitchen. "It'll be done soon"  
"Alright Pearson"

Simply you drank your water as the man came back. "I haven't seen ya before" He had definite Irish accent. "I'm Sean Macguire" again added with a smile that was missing a tooth.

"Well nice meeting you too Sean." You smile "It's (Y/N)"

And soon a long and interesting conversation sprung. Both of you talked about yourselves. Soon finding out officially he is indeed Irish and immigrated to America. Though he does boost and tell rich stories. Though you enjoyed listening to him, even as you ate.

Soon after you odd breakfast he gave you an on the house whiskey. It was only a bit since you didn't want drunk though. 

"Ya know, you're quite lovely, includin' yer smile" 

You nod and smile, that really brightened your day. "Thank you Sean"

"Aye, no problem' " Sean busier himself, yet chatting away. You realised he was wearing a baggy grey hoodie, damn cargo shorts, and wore a green beanie. Greatly amused by his fashion choice since he's a bartender. But hey, guess he's comfy, you thought.

"Like what ya see?" Pulled with a goofy smirk.   
You chuckle "Maybe so" totally referencing a vine.  
Only gaining a soft gasp and then s chuckle. "I have god and anime on my side!"   
Honestly you weren't exspecting that but you fucking laughed. And hard enough to make you snort only because Sean's contagious laughter.

"Hahaha, got you to snort!"  
"Oh shut uppp" as you're in a giggle fit.  
"Well it was cute!"   
"You're very blunt, Mr. Macguire" you smiled, never have you actually fallen for some on as fast as this. Nor bonded as quick Eithier. And soon your giggle fit dispersed.

"Hm, I'll show you blunt. But think I could take you out sometime?"   
chuckling a bit, you nod your head. "Sure, why not."  
Smirking, Sean leaned against the counter. "How's a movie sound right now?"  
"Right now? But aren't you working?"   
"Was working, but someone will cover for me" the man smiles  
"Well if you're sure"  
"Then its a date!" You can see the glee in his eyes and he rushes to the kitchen. Hearing the Irish man ask a girl named Karen to take his place. To which she had agreed. And then he rushed back to you.

"Let's go!" He announced as he opened the door. 

So your break turned into a pretty fun date. Sean was goofy but spoiled you with candy. But ended with a kiss on the cheek and a goodnight at your door step. Plus phone number exchanging. Once he left, you went inside. And for once in a long while, you felt free.   
"Maybe life will get better."   
With that you get ready for bed and sleep well. All because of a certain Irish man


End file.
